Uklaih Zandura
Uklaih Zandura is a male Jedi Master, human, and member of the Jedi Council. He was once the leader of the Rebel Alliance's operations within the Brak Sector region of space, and a master swooper. After the defeat of a rogue Dark Side adept, he became an accomplice of Luke Skywalker. He was also the guardian of the orphaned Kaede Prefect. By 18 ABY, Zandura had seen enough war within the Brak Sector, and came to join the Jedi Council when summoned to join by Luke Skywalker. Biography From Swooper to Rebel Uklaih grew up on the backwater planet of Orpenhalz III located within the Brak Sector region of space. As a youngster, he developed an affinity for technology, and spent a lot of his time working at his hobby with swoops. In 3 BBY, he had saved up enough money that he wanted to go on a nice vacation. Unfortunately, he was scammed by a seedy travel agent and ended up on Genesia, a planet ruled by smugglers, spice runners, and gang lords. On Genesia, he managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time; caught in the middle of a gunfight between some incognito soldiers from the Rebel Alliance, and a Stormtrooper squad that had been stationed on the planet by the Sector's oppressive regiments of the Galactic Empire. Not trained to be a soldier, Uklaih ended up arrested by the Imperials, and charged with counts of murder, arson, and sedition. Uklaih spent six long months in an Imperial cell, tortured and interrogated... but the interrogators found nothing, because he was an innocent man. Eventually, the local Sector Admiral Thayra Delmund came to visit him with a most impressive offer. She gave him the names of some known rebels, and 30 days to deliver them to her, or else she'd place a rather massive bounty on his head. Uklaih was released, now expected to serve the Empire as a bounty hunter of sorts. However, Uklaih indeed sought out these rebels, but they found him first... and took him back to their secret base. Uklaih joined the rebellion and served in their motor pool for two years, until he was trained and prepared to join their cell on Demar. Awakening Not long after joining in the rebellion's attempt to plant a cell on the Imperial-held world of Demar, Uklaih began to experience strange dreams, drawing him back to his home planet. Eventually, the dreams grew so powerful that he requested a leave of absence, risking his reputation within the Alliance. General Trep Reskan agreed, and Uklaih traveled home to Orpenhalz III. The Empire was waiting for him. He was chased onboard an old swoop into the forests surrounding Orphelica City, and eventually retreated up into the mountain range. There, he was led by his instincts to an old hut, bearing an aged Jedi Master named Celia Magus. Magus explained to him that the drama of his life had awakened his Force abilities. Though she was hesitant to train him, she did so, knowing that if he wasn't trained, he might eventually fall prey to the Dark Side. Gidran Balbrick In 2 ABY, Emperor Palpatine sent one of his Emperor's Hands to the Brak Sector, to track down a flutter in the Force made by Zandura's fledgling efforts with the Force. With Darth Vader consumed in his hunt for Luke Skywalker, the Emperor sent Gidran Balbrick, a uniquely creepy Dark Side adept. Balbrick hunted Zandura fiercely, often killing or torturing his friends and accomplices in an effort to draw him into a premature confrontation. One of these unfortunate victims was Ariana Prefect, a fellow Rebel Alliance cell leader, and a close friend to Uklaih. Ariana's death left her daughter, Kaede Prefect orphaned. Balbrick was finally defeated in a showdown on Orpenhalz III. Celia Magus spent her life helping Zandura to defeat Balbrick once and for all. Wracked with guilt over his inability to save Ariana, Uklaih took her orphaned daughter, Kaede, as his ward. He also made contact with Luke Skywalker, but elected to remain in the Brak Sector, carrying on the Rebel Alliance's operations in an attempt to battle the oppressive strength of the Empire from the inside out. In 18 ABY, Uklaih left the Brak Sector to take up a seat on the new Jedi Council. Not long afterward, Kaede finished primary school and joined him at the Cith of New Alderaan. OOC Information Uklaih Zandura was an original character concept on the Brak Sector MUX. With the freedom of story provided by New Worlds, SW1 Kyle ported him over to serve as an NPC role for the Jedi Council. The characters Ariana Prefect and Gidran Balbrick were original character concepts that have been used by permission from their original players. Zandura, Uklaih